Lavender pearls and Pink blossoms
by SwayingFeather
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are in one of their biggest enemies organization. They were taken there by a mysterious person...They go to Konohagakure to be safe. Will they be friends or Foes?
1. 01 She did what?

HI! This is my first fanfiction and multi-chapter story! English is not my first launguage so sorry for grammer mistakes in the story! Enjou ^.^

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto just the plot of this story and one or two OC characters ^ ^

**Jutsu**

'_thoughts_'

"talking"

Chapter 1: She did what?!

A large figure hidden in the shadows silently crept along the walls of the hideout with a kunai in hand. They kept their senses sharp for tiniest hint someone was near. They suddenly stopped, for they had heard something fall on the ground up ahead and around the corner along with some small movement. The figure sped up their pace to the noise, making sure to still be quiet. Before they turned the corner they took out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and expertly threw it around the corner. They knew they had the target when they heard a squeal and some fast movement. the paper bomb went off and the figure knew that this did not kill the target. No,they didn't want that.

The figure took out four shuriken from thier sleeve with string attached to them. This string could cut through wood and stone. They threw the shuriken at the small figure ahead walking forward as the shuriken string wrapped around the small frame

Itachi was now standing in front of Sakura with a glare in his now activated sharingan eyes. Sakura squirmed to get free of the string only resulting in cutting herself so she just stood there looking anywhere else but his eyes. She didn't want to be placed in his genjutsu.

"I'll ask you one time…. where did you put it?" he said in a serious tone.

"If you don't tell me i'll-" he paused so that he could hold up a white plush bunny. "burn this." he said with a evil look in his eye. He knew she loved this stuffed animal a lot since he made it for her. It was common knowledge that everyone in the akatsuki figured out that Sakura had a silly kid crush on Itachi. "Y-you wouldn't!" she squealed while blushing For, Itachi was really close.

"Don't beilieve me?" he stated and started making seals for his** katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.**

"Get ready to say goodbye to weasel," he said with about to blow out fire.

" ALRIGHT!" she yelled defeat in her eyes "It's in the libary thir book shelf to the left!"

Itachi was keeping a calm face on the outside but on the inside he was having a relief dance party. He thought he lost his book.

o.o.o.o Flashback O.o.o

_When Itachi and Kisame had come back from their infiltration mission, Itachi went straight to his room after giving a report. He was going to write in his book about the ninja he encountered and their he finds its gone he prays it wasn't one of the little girls. After calming himself down he starts the search for his book. This isn't any regular book its his personiliez bingo book. Konan had told each member to not let Hinata or Sakura see anything that might scare them away from being ninjas. He used his sharingan to look around for chakra and what does he find? Sakura's chakra lingering on where the book was locked up. How she found/got in he may never know but he knew one thing for sure, he was going to die if Konan found out Sakura took a thing that could scare her. _

_He rushed up towards the room Sakura and Hinata keep their to find the pink haired girl. Inside, Hinata was about to open the door to go to the bathroom when it slammed open and she fell to the ground on her butt. "Itai!" she muttered. Itachi held out his hand to help her up._

_"Arigato Itachi nii-san" she said while bowing slightly._

_"Where's weasel at?" he demanded. He was in a hurry to find Sakura before she read the book._

_ Normally Hinata would have been a little hurt by someone ignoring her but she saw the urgency in his eyes (plus she had to go to the restroom)._

_"It's over there." she said pointing to a corner full of stuffed animals. "How come?"_

_"Sakura wanted me to bring it to her" he replied_

_"Do you want me to take it to her then?" she asked._

_"No, don't you have to go to the bathroom anyway?" Itachi said raising one eyebrow._

_ She blushed in embarrassment at this and nodded before quickly leaving to the restroom. Itachi soon followed after grabbing what he was looking for to go find Sakura._

o.o. of flashbacko.o.o.o

Itachi cut the strings with his kunai and tossed Sakura the bunny which she caught and hugged tight still blushing. If he hadn't started walking to the library he would have caught her talking to something or someone underground.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Itachi was just a foot away from the library door when zetsu popped out of the wall next to him talking about a meeting that was to take place immediately. Itachi sent one of his crows to grab the bingo book and headed off to the meeting room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Upon entering the dimly lit room, Itachi noticed everyone else was gathered except for Tobi and the some members who were on missions. However he didn't have enough time to ponder on it because Pein, his leader, tossed him a scroll. He looked at the color of the scroll. It was red meaning that him and whoever else was going to be retrieving a new member.

Pein cleared his throat. "Itachi, you, Kisame, and Sasori are to set out tomorrow morning to get a person I want in the akatsuki. Force him if you must just make sure he gets here alive enough to put on a cloak, paint his nails, and place a ring on his finger." Pein said looking at them each with his light purple rinnegan eyes.

Itachi nodded remembering when he came earlier that year and was basically forced to put on black nail polish with a red ring that had the kanji symbol scarlet on it. He wore it on his right ring finger.

"As I have said before since Orochumaru left and the akatsuki is meant to have ten members we need this special person for our plans." Pein added.

Only a ceartain amount of people knew of this plan. You had to be apart of Akatsuki for a long time before told the plan. Not even Itachi knew of this supposed plan.

"With that, meeting adjourned." he said and one by one Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi went out. Before Itachi left he was asked by Konan to bring the girls dinner up to their room since nobody would beable to eat with them.

On his way to their room Itachi began thinking about Sasuke. He felt bad for what he did to his little brother but he had no other choice.'_Thats probably why I act like Sakura and Hinata are my little sisters_' He thought to himself opening the door to the girls room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After Itachi gave the girls their food and left, Hinata and Sakura resumed talking again while eating. Sakura was giving Itachi the silent treatment the whole while he was there. Sakura told Hinata about what she did with Itachi's book and how she got to play ninja, if only for a little while. Hinata listened carefully as her sister told her this news. When Sakura was done Hinata sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" Sakura asked

"I'm just wondering what the person who will be recruited will be like!" The two girls were allowed to pick their sensei and Hinata still hadnt picked her's yet.

Sakura gave her a confused look. "Why?" she asked.

Sakura saw hope in Hinata's eye. This striked her as odd. Why would Hinata be hopefull for something, besides being a ninja of course.

" It's just that since Itachi nii-san is your sensei, then this newcomer could be mine!"

Hinata had always been envious of Sakura having someone to teach her cool tricks and now that one more person is coming, she will also have someone to teach her things too. HInata didnt pick the other akatsuki members because they were all too busy with their missions and wouldn't be able to train her a lot.

"Oh I see." Sakura said tiredly. She looked at the alarm too see that their parents were going to come in at any moment to kiss them goodnight and take their leftover dinner away. Hinata noticed this too and they both hurriedly turned the lamp off and went to bed.

That night, nobody came to say goodnight and the girls went to bed without being tucked in.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! I redited this chapter to fit the right characters thanks to a kind reviewer.


	2. 02 The blonde exploding princess

Sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter o.O some words got taken out… Anyway this is the second chapter which is hopefully better than the last one because even I'm editing my story again-.- In this chapter its the Get Deidara in akatsuki Filler.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just two OC characters!

**Chapter 2: The exploding blonde princess**

Itachi, Sasori's puppet Hiruko, and Kisame were currently traveling about ten miles East of the hideout. They were following a trail as to where the new recruit Deidara is located. When Itachi had read the scroll he wasn't surprised as to who leider-sama wanted picked;

**Deidara (last name unknown) an ex- Iwa nin**

**Age: 11**

**Talent: Explosion release.**

**Class: S-rank missing nin. mercenary**

**Summary: Deidara was the pupil of third Tsuchikage. Blew up his village before defecting.**

**Nature type: Lightning, earth, and explosion release. Info gathered by Zetsu..**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

They had finally found their target up ahead. It was around Dawn when Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori teleported inside a large hideout. Once they appeared in the building, They noticed the building was actually a room. The room was dimly lit and there were statues of warriors in battle armor all around the room. Red lanterns with a weird three on each were the only source of light besides the open front door. In front of the open door sat a young blonde boy around eleven with a ponytail and bang doing something with his hands while his back turned away from them.

Sasori never the patient one roughly and loudly said, "We're the Akatsuki."

The boy, presumably Deidara, turned slowly around and eyed the three akatsuki members suspiciously with his electric blue eyes.

"The Akatsuki?" he said curiously. Where had he heard that name before?

The Akatsuki members remained never one to repeat himself, Kisame just amused, Itachi not really caring.

"Sorry, but I have no interest in who you are all I wish to do is perfect my art hmm." he said bluntly turning back around.

Now Sasori was interested, Art was his favorite subject after puppets. "Art?" he asked.

"yeah, the art I make out of clay." he said still focusing on the object he was making. "My art explodes." "And when it does it becomes the perfect example of beauty, it's existence becomes more, something you can't ever forget!" he said standing up.

"And when that happens...It can truly become Art!" he said, totally in the moment "Because art is an EXPLOSION!" he said rising the spider clay up to the light. "hm"

The trio sweat dropped at this and there was an awkward silence that loomed over them all, Well except for Deidara he was too busy wiping his eyes of tears from giving such a beautiful speech.

Sasori looked at Deidara with his eye twitching. "Annoying brat"

Kisame replied right after him, " Is he done?"

Itachi stepped forward activating his sharingan. " Thats enough,It doesn't matter." he said "I got this."

Deidara turned his full attention to Itachi looking him in the eye with a smirk "What...you wanna fight?"

"As a matter of fact yes, When I win you will join the akatsuki." Itachi replied boardley.

Deidara scoffed. "Don't underestimate my art princess ,yeah!" he exclaimed adding a leg to his spider clay.

Kisame sweat dropped at this if anything, wasn't Deidara the princess? He looked over at Sasori and said "You sure you ok with that as your partner?"

" Not really, Sure he has lots of energy but, he seems like he's going to be in the early death category." Sasori said shaking his head watching the battle.

Deidara threw the spider clay at Itachi intending to make it seem like he was going for a straight attack. Itachi jumped back right in between two statues. This is what deidara wanted, "Katsu!" he yelled . A big explosion went off where Itachi was but, he quickly turned and used a statue for support to leap off of to safety.

Deidara clicked his tongue. " That was just a warm up now lets end this!" He said taking out two more clay made creatures.

Itachi just stood there looking at Deidara and thinking about how much the guy liked clay as Hinata.

** .o.O.o.o.O SKIPPING BATTLE O. .OO.O.**

Itachi and Deidara both stood across from each other. Itachi was breathing regularly while Deidara was nearly gasping for air. He got himself under control and smirked at Itachi.

"You're much better than I expected...shikashi-" All of a sudden a giant clay scorpion exploded from the ground and wrapped around Itachi. Itachi remained unfazed by this. "YOUR END IS HERE.. HMM-"

Itachi looked at Deidara calmly. "This is just a suggestion but you may want to look at yourself."

Deidara looked at Itachi confused. He suddenly felt a jolt in his mind and looked down to see the scorpion was wrapped around _himself._

"Genjutsu?" he said panicking."When?" he asked

Kisame decided to help him out by saying, "Ever since you looked into Itachi's sharingan you were under his genjutsu."

Sasori smirked on the inside of his puppet. _'I know he's going to die early…'_

"Don't feel so bad Gaki, I was placed in the Akatsuki the same way." Sasori said grimly remembering when Konan won the battle against him making him join the Akatsuki.

Deidara looked at Itachi who was standing in front of the large hole on top of a fallen statue. He looked at Itachi's sharingan eyes and vowed to himself that he was going to train himself to fight Itachi's genjutsu.

Itachi turned around walking out the building."Come, you lose and we have a long journey ahead of us to the base."

Deidara put his face in his hands and yelled as realization hit him that he was going to join the Akatsuki. _'How the HELL did I not notice the genjutsu?!'_

Kisame grinned, glad that they were finally heading back. Kisame walked forward and shoved Deidara ahead. "C'mon, we really do have some time to get back to the main base and get you settled." he said.

And with that the three now four Akatsuki members went home. Only one of them was sulking the whole way.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Well? Did you like this chapter? I really wanted to post another chapter so here it is! Please tell me what you think of this story by reviewing. I'm allowing flames just no flames that make people feel bad, I want to know your honest opinion Too! Thanks for reading ^.^ I skipped the fight scene cause as you can tell I'm really bad at it.**


	3. 03 Learning Skills

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just two OC characters.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Jutsu**

** Chapter three: Learning Skills**

It had been a few days since Deidara had joined the Akatsuki and Hinata had made it her mission to find out as much information about him as she could. Unfortunately, Hinata had only one step in her plan which was to follow him around. Whether he was eating or sleeping Hinata followed him everywhere. She made sure to keep hidden though so that she wouldn't be found out.

Deidara felt annoyed and a little insulted some braty girl kept following him. Did she really think his ninja skills were so bad that he wouldn't notice her? He was going to expose her today while taking a "walk" out in the woods. He quickly left the base in Amegakure in his Akatsuki cloak. His nails were painted black and he had a ring on his right index finger that had the kanji symbol for Ao on it.

**o. .oo.o**

When Deidara made it to a clearing in the mass of buildings, he wasn't surprised to find out that Hinata had also followed him. He took out a kunai and flung it towards her so that it soared past her face giving her a cut along her pale cheek and landing in the closed door to some building..

Hinata had closed her eyes on reflex when the kunai slashed across her skin. She felt the warm trickle of blood ooze down her cheek, onto her chin, and drip of slowly off her skin onto the moist, damp ground. It wasn't a lot of blood but it sure as hell stung. She quickly place both her hands over the wound and opened her eyes.

Deidara was at lost for words when she slowly opened her eyes. He got a full view of what her face looked like. She was the most beautiful, angelic girl he had ever seen. She had doey, pearl eyes with a small coat of lavender in them. She had an ever present blush on her face that made her indigo hair stand out. The only thing he didn't like was the blood on her cheek and sad look in her eyes like she was holding back tears. Deidara knew he had to do _something_ to get rid of that sadness.

"Oi, brat what are you doing?" he asked.

Deidara interrupted hinata before she could get the words. "You know what nevermind, I already know that you were stalking me ever since I got here hmm."

Hinata was a little surprised at this, she thought he hadn't noticed her following him.

"Gomen'nasai!" she said hurriedly wiping the tears and blood from her face. " I just wanted to ask a favor of you thats all!"

"A favor?" What could he possibly do for her?

"Please be my sensei Deidara-sama!" she said softly but firm, clasping her hands in front of her and doing a very formal bow to which her forehead touched the soaked ground. It wasn't called the Hidden rain village for nothing.

Deidara was beyond shocked now. He wasn't used to this much respect and no one ever asked for him to teach them. After a moment of thinking Deidara came up with a decision that he would accept only if she got his question right.

"Alright I'll be your sensei." He told her. "Only if you get my question right."

Hinata got up from the ground, her yellow dress clinging to her small body.

"A question?" she asked slowly looking at his electric blue eyes that made her blush even more when he looked at her.

"Yes so here it is," He replied "What is art to you?"

Hinata was relieved this question was something she knew about.

"To me art is something that is to be completed for people to admire and appreciate. Art is a beauty meant to last long or be completely dissolved leaving you with only a glimpse of it forever edged in your mind." Hinata was very surprised by her answer. She didn't know she could be deep. Deidara was just as surprised as HInata. She got the question right meaning…

"You got the question partly right." he said with a grin. "Remember that no matter what...art is a bang." he said giving her a small clay C1 clone of herself.

"Training starts tomorrow as soon as I get back from my mission yeah." He said walking back to the base.

"Hai Deidara sensei!" Hinata said running to catch up to him with the clone safely in her hands.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o. TIME SKIP ONE MONTH o. .oo.**

It had been a month since Deidara had become HInata's sensei. On their first two days of training, Deidara taught Hinata how to use her Byakugan from reading scrolls and having her practice training with her eyes so she doesn't get strain in a fight. He placed her through a test for the rest of that week to see what needed work on. He noticed her taijutsu was great except for she was scared to hurt anything, Thus making her hesitate before striking. He also noted that she knew next to zero ninjutsu. Her genjutsu levels were average because of her Byakugan and everything else was also fine. Fine but not great, okay but not perfect. Deidara also used the time he trained to Hinata to train himself.

For two more weeks Deidara split Hinata's training between mastering her taijutsu and and ninjutsu. When he found out she had a fire and lightning nature he was a little lost on what to teach her first so he started with the **clone jutsu** which she had trouble doing. HInata always got her techniques right after practicing. When she performed the jutsu once more after some time, he guessed she probably had too much chakra and asked Konan if he could see the forbidden scroll. He showed Hinata the **Kage bunshin no jutsu **from the scroll and she was close to perfecting it.

The rest of the weeks leading to the last week of December went by really fast for both Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was spending her month training how to disperse genjutsu with Itachi and learning a new jutsu.

Currently, Hinata and Sakura were getting ready for a spar they had been planning ever since HInata got a sensei. The Akatsuki members who were in Amegakure all came to watch the spar. They were quite curious as to what the girls had learned. Pein had even let the rain seize for their spar.

When the girls were given the start signal, Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sakura made a sharp, pointy looking chakra glow around her charged at each other with a battle and the fight was on.

**o. .o. .**

**O.O must..know...what...happens! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow about the spar and the girls heading to Konoha. Please, let me know what you think of the story ^.^ **


	4. 04 Needs and Wants

Yay new chap! I would like remind you that Sakura and Hinata are 8 and 7 yrs. old. They won't be able to do a lot of things they can do now!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

'**Jutsu'**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

** Chapter four: Needs and wants**

_When the girls were given the start signal, Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sakura made sharp, pointy, looking chakra glow around her fist. They charged at each other with a battle cry and the fight was on._

**o. .. .o.o.**

Sakura rushed at HInata with her fist raised. She jumped and punched the ground making a few rocks and land burst up from the ground. Hinata flipped back to avoid the deadly ground attack. Sakura threw three kunai at HInata who blocked all but one kunai, which teared of her clothing. Hinata felt she was ready to do a new skill she taught herself.

She dashed up to Sakura as fast as she could go. When she was close enough, she yelled, " **Hakke Kuhekisho**!" as she said this she thrust both of her arms in front of her and sent a powerful wave of chakra from both of her palms at Sakura. Sakura flew back onto the ground from this powerful force and shakily got up, blood now stained her black jumpsuit. Hinata and Sakura both had the same training attire. Black jumpsuits with a sash tied around the waist that matched their hair colors.

Sakura wasn't going to let Hinata win. Sakura had to win because Itachi was watching her. She chanced a glance at him and sure enough, Itachi was watching her with his sharingan ablazed. She turned her gaze back to Hinata and wiped the blood off her mouth. She needed to win this fight because her love was watching her. Sakura decided she was going with a long-range attack this time. Sakura needed Hinata to lose. '_Damn right, We're not going to lose CHA! _ Sakura's inner screamed.

While Sakura was thinking this, Hinata took this time to think of her next move. She wanted Deidara to notice how much she had improved under him. She wanted him to pat her head and give her his big grin he usually did when she did something right. She was going for a long distance attack that was sure to make Sakura lose. Both girls looked at each other at the same time. Jade met lavender and there was a clearness of no mercy in the girls eyes.

Konan was really nervous now. At the beginning of the fight she really didn't want HInata fighting Sakura,but Hinata showed worthy of being a good match for Sakura. Now she wasn't so sure, they both looked like they were going to kill each other. If it wasn't for Pein standing next to her she was sure she would have stopped their fight. She already lost Yahiko, she didn't want her half daughters gone too. She bit her tongue as she continued watching the battle that was quickly coming to an end.

Hinata took out the mini clay Hinata that Deidara gave her. He had shown her how to use it in case of an emergency and she had no other things to turn too. Sakura took a strand of her hair out and murmured a few words lowly while doing multiple hand signs. She watched her strand transform into a pink cherry blossom before creating five shadow clones of it. The two girls breathed out at the same time and threw their attacks.

When mini Hinata reached the front of Sakura, Hinata said, "**Katsu**!" very loudly.

Sakura blew her cherry blossoms out at HInata and when they surrounded Hinata she yelled, "** Ryuketsu no sakura no jutsu**!"

Sakura flew back into the wall with scorch marks all over herself from the explosion. Hinata felt like something was entering her skin and felt numb all over and went limp, coughing up blood and collapsing. Her Byakugan turned off and both girls thought in unison _'Did I win?'_ before letting darkness wash over them like a blanket.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Kyoko looked at her two best friends in the whole Shinobi world. Sakura and Hinata were like family to her. The news she received from Konan-Onee'chan was almost too much to bear.

**o. .o.o.o**

_A five year old Kyoko sat sobbing outside in the rain. She was alone now in this world. Her Onii-san and Onee-chan were killed on an S-class mission to deliver a highly classified document. The only reason they did the mission was because of the money an S- class mission gives to the jonin who completed the it. Kyoko and her siblings were very poor. Their mother had committed suicide a few years ago when their father died a year before her death._

_Kyoko was cold and hungry, but she didn't care all that mattered was how much she wished she could die. Her short, raven black hair was drenched and stuck to her face and neck. Her grey eyes were full of flowing tears and were a very dull grey. She suddenly didn't feel the rain anymore and looked up slowly to meet pale eyes. SHe gasped, this person looked almost like her Onee-chan._

"_Sumimasen...what are you doing out here in the rain?" came the soft voice of the look alike._

"_Onee-chan is that you?" came the shaky reply._

_Hinata gave her a confused look, "Gomen But, I'm not your Onee-chan" Kyoko looked down her face hidden behind her bangs. "Oh,I see."_

"_Come on, lets get you cleaned up and dry…" Hinata realized she didn't know this girls name._

"_Kyoko is my name" She helped. "I'm Hinata" she said helping the girl up from the ground and sharing her umbrella as they walked to Hinata's home._

_Ever since that wonderful first meaning, HInata and Sakura managed to crack Kyoko open one by one until she was back to her normal self well, as normal as she could without her brother and sister of course. They quickly learned that Kyoko was a very bubbly person always looking on the bright side and that she was really funny to with a short temper. The only thing she didn't look to well on was her family's death. After promising themselves they were always going to be together Kyoko started going to the academy to train to be a ninja. Hinata and Sakura would join her later when 'old enough' as their mother said._

**oo.o.o. End of Flashback .oo**

Kyoko had graduated early and quickly became a genin. She was on her way to stay at a tavern for the night having just come back from a solo mission. The next day she was planning on going home to Amegakure. Before she could enter the hotel for much needed sleep, Itachi appeared in front of her.

"Itachi-nii-san?" Kyoko asked confused.

"You are needed back at Amegakure, Hinata and Sakura have fallen ill and need your medical skills." he told her before leaving in a flock of crows.

All thoughts of sleeping was gone when she heard this news. She knew what she was about to do was dangerous but it was necessary. She gathered up the last of her chakra and teleported to Amegakure. Since she couldn't make the journey all the way to the base, she went through the gate entry way.

When the guards checked that it was really Kyoko she was let through and shakily made her way to the main building. Once she got there she moved up to Sakura and Hinata's room and thats where she was right now. Apparently it had been a week and Hinata was still weak.

Sakura came in at that moment and Kyoko smiled at her which she returned. Sakura hated to admit it but, she was a little scared to face Kyoko. the girl had always been protective of Hinata.

Kyoko got straight to business never one to beat around the bush. "Sakura-Onee-chan what did you do to Hinata?" She asked as soon as Sakura sat next to her.

"I was stupid about some things that I'm truly sorry for and got into my head that didn't want to lose our fight so, I used a, now forbidden, jutsu on Hinata that I made up. It's a jutsu that uses cherry blossoms to get into the enemy skin taking away all of their chakra really fast. If I had used more blossoms Hinata could've died." Sakura replied sadly.

"It's okay Sakura-Onee-chan, I'm sure she forgives ya'." Kyoko replied grinned. And they sat in silence waiting for Hinata to wake up which she did after about an hour. When Kyoko fully regained her strength she healed Hinata sleeping pills. They both needed rest.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

It was a week into January now and Sakura, Kyoko, and Hinata were all inside of the meeting room waiting to hear the news Konan said she had for them. Kyoko already knew what it was and was a little sad about it too, but none the less, understood the purpose of it.

"Sakura, Hinata step forward." he said in his deep voice as they stepped forward.

" Since Hinata has _finally_ found a sensei," Hinata blushed at that " Sakura, you and Hinata are to go to the fire country in two years for your safety."

Sakura was very confused, " What do you mean Otou-san?"

"As you two know we are the Akatsuki and strive to gain peace in the world." The two girls nodded, "But some other people hate the fact that if we do get peace in the world that they won't keep getting money from the wars that happen. Amegakure for example used to be a beautiful place where shinobi from all nations came together to live, but now we are used as a field for war between the other nations. And those enemies of ours are after anything they could use against us for example you; The princesses of Amegakure," He said trying to say it in simple terms so that they could understand.

"So do you understand why you're leaving now?" asked Konan in a much softer tone.

"Hai!" they said in unision.

"But what about Kyoko-nee'chan?" Hinata asked looking at said girl.

"Kyoko is an absolute prodigy and is to remain her until she is old enough to join the Akatsuki,as a spy with Zetsu of course." Pein said like it was really obvious.

The meeting continued for about thirty minutes before all three girls left satisfied with answers. They were to become leaf ninja and get close enough to everybody there for information to report to Zetsu. Mainly though, they were to become friends with the nine-tails jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

**o.o.o.o.o. -ANOTHER- TIME SKIP TO 2 YEARS O.O.O.O.O**

All three girls had matured very much in their two years of training and they looked completely different than they did when they had become friends. Their attire also changed as they grew.

Kyoko had replaced her clothes for A black knee-length kimono that had slits going from her thigh all the way down. Under she wore fishnet stockings that went from her thigh down to her toes. The dress was long sleeved. She had a snow colored obi around her waist that tied up into a really big bow in the back of her dress. Her Amegakure Hitai-ate was tied securely on her neck. Her raven colored bangs had grown longer and so had her hair. It reached the middle of her back. The weapon she carried with her was a long silver ancient katana in her clan she called Shomei.

Sakura had grown her pink hair longer since she learned that uchiha liked girls with long hair. She wore a knee-length dress with slits going from her thigh down too. The dress was short sleeved and she had bicycle shorts underneath. She had a small pouch on her right leg with weapons of all sorts inside. To complete her look, she wore blue ninja sandals.

Hinata decided to keep her hair indigo short because Deidara said he liked the style. She wore a tan jacket with navy blue shinobi went to her ankle. She had on blue shinobi sandals and and a small pouch also on her right leg. HInata had a silver key around her neck that unlocked the heart she gave Deidara when she had just turned ten. He promised her that if she still liked him when she got older he would allow himself to love her back. That was the happiest day of Hinata's life.

Currently, The girls were standing about five miles from the Hidden leaf village and were saying their goodbyes to their sensei. Sakura and Hinata had said their goodbyes to their parents and a tearful one to Kyoko. The girls glanced at each other and nodded. Sakura had to practically beg Hinata to do something this bold.

They both looked at their sensei and before the boys knew what was happening, they were pecked on the cheek by their pupils, who were now blushing and saying goodybye before jumping into the trees.

Itachi knew he should've moved. He had allowed himself to get attached to Sakura when he first came to the Akatsuki vulnerable and weak. Had Sakura tried to befriend him later, he was sure he would've acted very icy and cold towards her. Know he trusted her a little and she took advantage of that. His mouth twitched upwards a little as he turned back and headed to where Kisame would meet him for another mission they had.

Deidara on the other hand was blushing, not being able to control his emotions like Itachi. Deidara hoped that she would still love him when she got older. And he headed off to were Sasori would be waiting with a new mission.

**o.o.o.o.o. .o**

Ten minutes later, Sakura and Hinata stepped into the leaf village where they were greeted with a sight Hinata couldn't help but giggle at. There was graffiti all over the place and a blond boy in a blue shirt with an orange sleeveless coat was running away from the angry mob chasing him shouting and grinning. As he ran across from Hinata and Sakura, he looked Hinata straight in the eye then looked at Sakura. A blush growing on his cheeks before he focused on his running.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**WOO longest chapter I've ever written. Let me know what you think of my story with your actions! im still stuck on what the girls last name should be TT^TT**


	5. A new home

Sorry for the late update! Also Kyoko isn't a main character in the story probably just a side character. important A/N at the end please read! Sorry if Hanabi seems OOC to you but thats how she was in the anime.

DIsclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The cover of this story belongs to Lerysakon.

*flashback

'**Jutsu'**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

** chapter five: A new home  
><strong>

The guard at the gate escorted Hinata and Sakura to Hokage tower when they had asked. Hinata didn't know if this was because of niceness or just because she and Sakura carried weapons with zero ties to a village on their person. She agreed with the latter one. When they reached the door to the Hokage's office Genma, the guard who took the girls to the Hokage, knocked on the door and opened it when a muffled 'come in' was heard.

** Sakura POV***

When all three of us entered Genma told the Hokage that we had wished to see him. The Hokage nodded and told Genma to take his leave and if he see's Kakashi to tell him to report there immediately. I walked forward an arm's reach away before slowly handing him a scroll. An ANBU appeared from Kami knows where and took the scroll before I could give it to the Hokage. I inwardly glared at the Anbu before stepping back.

"State your name and business with the Hokage," The masked member said eying the scroll.

I glanced nervously at Hinata before looking the Hokage in the eye. "My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my sister Hinata Hyuga." I said gesturing to Hinata. The Hokage stared at us surprised and looked like he wanted to say something but I continued, "We are here requesting if we may be able to be a ninja in Konoha." I said remembering everything Konan told us to say.

The Hokage looked at us thoughtful before saying, "I take it everything I need to know is in this scroll." he said more as a statement than a question. "Before I can even consider you girls to live here I must ask some questions." At this moment Kakashi appeared right next to the Hokage. I looked at him cautiously. Itachi had told me he was not ninja to be overlooked. He had silver hair and jonin attire on with a dead look in his eyes. I turned my attention back to the Hokage not wanting to blow our cover if I answered something wrong. Since Hinata was feeling a little shy I was speaking for us.

"Tell me, where are you from and what's your reason for coming here." the third Hokage questioned.

I took a deep breath before answering. "We are from the Hidden grass country, but are really from Konoha. We wish to become kunoichi of the Hidden leaf and not the grass country. There's more details in the scroll." I said hoping this would work.

"I see," he said getting the scroll and reading it.

"Well everything seems in order so you're allowed to stay, but would it be too much for me to ask you to live with the hyuga clan? Seeing as how you are a Hyuga I think it's only right, well that is if you want to." He said looking at said person. Hinata would have blushed if it wasn't for the situation we were in. I looked at her hoping she would remember what to say.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I think I'm ready to meet my family," she answered softly looking on the ground.

I looked back at the Hokage to see him talking to Kakashi about something in a hushed whisper. I cleared my throat and all the attention turned back to me. "May I may a request for us to join the academy too?" I asked already knowing the answer. The Hokage looked at me surprised.

"Of course you'll go to the academy. I'll have one of the teachers instruct you on the rules and everything, and assuming your information is current then you two will be placed with children your age." he said. At that moment a ninja with a very red face and out of breathe breathing appeared next to the Hokage.

"Sir, the Uzumaki brat is at it again!" he wheezed. When the Hokage heard this he sighed and told Kakashi to take us to our new homes and to bring us to the teachers before walking out the door. I had a good guess on who he was talking about.

OOO **Normal POV**

Hinata stood in front of all of the Hyuga clan in the courtyard. She stared at Hiashi, her supposed father, who stood in front of her. He looked cold and his eyes were hardened. He was nothing like her papa Pein. She let her gaze fall on a little girl no older than probably seven. The girl had on a pink yukata shirt with orange pants. Her short, dark brown hair barely went past her chin and she had parted bangs with a strand of hair falling onto her face. Hinata guessed this was supposed to be her real sister Hanabi. She would have looked adorable if not for the slightly cold look in her eye.

Hinata looked back at her father who seemed to still be in a little shock at seeing her. Hinata bowed respectfully and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga," It seemed that Hiashi had already figured that much out but everyone else looked at her surprised, she had full attention now.

"How do we know that you are the real HInata Hyuga?" Hiashi asked skeptically. Hinata knew he was going to ask that so she pointed to her hair and eyes.

"I have the byakugan and my hair color is the same as my mothers. You can check my chakra if you don't believe me or throw a kunai if you think I'm a clone." She said putting her hands down.

"Very well, you may stay until the elders reach a decision,." he said. He turned around and walking away.

Hinata let out a small breath of relief when he said this. She was very happy this worked out well. Hinata had to join into the Hyuga in case Akatsuki needed information on the Hyuga and also because she would most likely be trusted with information just being from the main branch. Hinata was now fully aware that everyone was staring at her and she blushed at this. Where had all her confidence gone from just a minute ago? She looked up to see Hanabi walking towards her.

"Hinata-san I have to take you to your quarters so please follow me." Hanabi said respectfully.

Hinata nodded and followed the young Hyuga. When they reached the inside of Hinata's temp. new room, Hanabi ran up to her and gave her a hug. Hinata was surprised by her actions and slowly peeled the young girl off her.

"Hanabi-san! What's wrong?" Hinata said looking at the girl. Hanabi looked up at her with a little a big smile.

"Nee-chan I missed you!" she told a confused Hinata. The two girls had never met before and Hinata didn't find out she had a sister until recently. She squatted down a little and looked Hanabi in the eye.

"We've never met Hanabi-san, what do you mean?" Hinata asked the girl.

"I know we've never met before ,but when I first you I knew you were the real hinata and not a dead one!" she said reclinging to a now confused Hinata. Then she remembered, the Hyuga's believed Hinata to be dead when she disappeared few months after she was born and never came back. That was what Tobi had told her anyway. Hinata smiled at Hanabi as a warm feeling passed through her. She had always wanted a younger sister who looked up to her. She never even felt this way with Kyoko. Hinata straightened back up and returned Hanabi's hug.

"If I'm allowed to stay, I would love to get to know you more Hanabi-chan," Hanabi seemed pleased with the new name rank, but before she could get anything out a knock sounded on the sliding door and a Hyuga servant poked her head through.

"Hanabi-sama, Hinata-san, your presence is required in front of the council." She said before leaving. Hinata looked at Hanabi, noticing she had let go the moment the servant knocked on the door. Hinata blinked surprised. Hanabi had zero trace of tears on her face, her big smile was gone, and she had that small cold look in her eye. As the two girls walked out Hinata couldn't help but think something strange was going on with the Hyuga clan and that she somehow was going to find out that strange soon.

OOO

Sakura sat at her dining room table...alone. Hinata was living with the Hyuga and apparently it was common for kids her age to live alone. Well she wasn't alone. Itachi had told her that Akatsuki members would drop by sometimes to see if she and Hinata were faring well. Sakura was sad to find out her real parents were dead but didn't think on it too long remembering what Konan had told her when she was younger.

**flashback***

_A young Sakura waited sleepily for her Kaa-san to come in and tuck her in. Hinata had already fallen asleep, not being able to wait. When the door clicked open, she shot her sea green eyes to it and grinned in awe. To Sakura, her Kaa-san was the prettiest lady she had ever seen. She wanted to grow up to be like her mother. Her mother had straight blue hair with a bun at the top tied with a origami flower, striking amber eyes, and a piercing on her chin. Even without her makeup she was still pretty._

"_Sakura-chan, why are you not asleep yet?" the blue haired women asked a little sad. _

_Sakura didn't notice this and happily replied, "I waited for you to tuck me in." she said quietly so as not to wake up Hinata. Konan smiled at this and moved to tuck Sakura in and sat on her bed. _

"_Sakura there is something I must tell you," Konan said gravely. "You know how we've been looking for your parents for some time? Well we finally found them." Konan said mentally yelling at herself whether or not to tell the young girl. Sakura instantly brightened more and looked at Konan expanticly._

"_Really? Where." she said searching the room with her eyes as if to find them._

"_Sakura, your parents are dead." she said looking away so that she wouldn't see Sakura's face fall or cry. When she didn't hear anything, she turned back to see Sakura struggling to keep her smile. Water had gathered at the corner of her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. When she got under control she looked down letting her long bangs cover her eyes. _

"_OH? that's bad, I guess I'll meet them when I die" she said her voice wavering. She laid back down and looked at her mother. "You can't love what you don't have, ne?" she said closing her eyes. _

_Konan looked at the unusually sad child and kissed her forehead and said goodnight. She walked out the door glancing at Sakura before leaving. She was right, telling the girl may have taken some more innocence away from her. Sakura let her waterworks start and fell asleep tears all over her face. _

**End***

Sakura ate her instant noodle's sadly. She may have said that but it took her a week before she could get over the depression stage. She had really hoped that her parents would still be alive and that Konan had just gotten the people wrong. She sighed and placed her now empty dish in the sink. Today was a really tiring day. After she and Hinata went with Kakashi they headed towards the academy first. After talking with the teachers and other boring things they were finally told when they would start their first day tomorrow morning. Then after showing them around a little Kakashi took Hinata to the Hyuga compound and Sakura to her new home.

Sakura lived in a nice but old apartment that smelled of dust and smoke to show that no one had lived there for some time. The painting on the walls were tattered and falling off and the floors crooked whenever stepped on. The Hokage had said sorry about the apartment and that he was going to send monthly checks to help with the apartment. He gave Sakura her first check when he stopped by to see how she was doing. She planned on going to the store tomorrow to fix up the apartment.

Sakura was relieved when she had found the plumbing worked here and that the bills for everything was already paid. She was lucky to find an old dining room set in the apartment along with dishes. She had already gone to the store for food.

She walked to a small area in which she had attempted to dust and laid on the sleeping pallet she made from her extra clothes. She coughed a little, for even with the windows open it still smelled like smoke. Sakura thought about where Itachi was and how he was faring without her. With that thought in mind, she fell into a restless sleep.

OOO Sakura POV

I opened my eyes slightly to see a blinding light flash into them and closed my eyes quickly. I was just about to go back to sleep when I remembered; my first day of school was today and I probably slept in. My eyes shot open and I ignored the short blindness I was put into. I looked at the somehow still working clock and quickly got up. I only had twenty minutes to get ready before I was supposed to meet Hinata at the academy.

I rushed to the bathroom gathering my things on the way. I shoved a brush through my mouth with toothpaste on it and stuck a comb through my hair which got stuck in the knots. I realized I didn't have enough time to wash so I took of my clothes quickly, tossed a bucket of warm water on myself, and placed dry clothes on my damp body. I looked at the time to see I had fifteen more minutes to go. I rinsed my mouth and finished coming my damp hair. When I finished I walked out the bathroom and stared at the raven haired male. I grinned and ran up to him, but before I could hug him he poked my rather large forehead.

"Sakura did you eat?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"No, I don't have time." I replied, "Why are you here anyway?" Itachi wouldn't be so stupid to come to the village where he's wanted most...right?

"Don't worry about the reason and go eat." he said pushing me towards the kitchen.

"But I'm not hungry!" I said while walking. My stomach instantly rebelled and I placed my hands on my stomach as if to quiet it. I glared at it while Itachi tossed me a sandwich. I looked at him confused but he just turned and disappeared in a flock of crows. Before he left he told me to make sure I eat it or else.

I looked at the time to see I only had two minutes left. I quickly grabbed weasel and jumped through an open window before running through the streets of Konoha to hurry to the academy where I would meet Hinata. I had no idea that a man in a orange mask was watching me the whole time.

OOOOO

Does anybody have an idea as to who it might be? Tell me in your comment below. Sorry for the late update I didn't know it was going to take a lot to write this chapter.

**Important A/N please read: **_Thank You to all the people who put this story on some kind of alert! I was really motivated when I saw all the views and visitors I got! Also, I will update next Wednesday instead of Thursday because of a trip. Sorry if the story is bad right now and seems to have no plot but please just hang tight with me! __It gels__ better later. Sorry for the many grammical mistakes, English isn't my first language._


End file.
